Once you're in my world you can never leave
by The1only
Summary: My brother and I were sucked into Ultimo! We bond through the fighting into something I've always wanted, a brother and sister who care for each other... sort of. Vice/JealousyXOc Rewritten version of You're in my world now, you can never leave. Permission granted from JesterthePuppet.


"Come on, stop taking my kills!" shouted my brother, Matthew, as he played Call of Duty online. I groaned and turned up Sakura, by Ikimono Gakiri. I hate it when he shouts at the TV for no _actual_ reason, but since he was online, it was much worse. I could hear him grumble and jam down on the controller sticks. I barely managed to hear the footsteps coming down to join us in the basement, but when I did, I turned off my music and took off my headphones.

"Hi guys," my dad said cheerfully, my mom close behind him. I waved and Matthew simply nodded.

"We have to go to the store and pick a few things up. Would either of you like to come?" my mom asked with a smile. Both Matthew and I said no.

"Can you get me a Sprite though?" I asked. They looked at each other for a moment, probably thinking of my mild Sprite addiction, but nodded anyway.

"Oh, hey," Matthew said to gain their attention, "Can you get me a Mountain Dew while your at the store?" They smiled and nodded, not even noticing how emotionless he had sounded. They began walking upstairs and I decided to follow them just to make sure that there was nothing else that they may have wanted to tell me.

As expected, my mom turned around when we got up to the top of the stairs and said, "Okay, Brianna, you know the drill. Don't let anyone in the house while we're gone, without permission, and don't answer the door if you don't know who it is." I nodded and they walked outside to the car. Matthew walked upstairs and, of course, straight to the fridge.

"I can see why they had to go the store," he commented. I poked my head over the door to see what he was talking about and frowned. It was completely empty, save for a few sodas (only god knows how they remained with my brother and me drinking them) and leftover meatloaf. He shrugged and grabbed a Sierra Mist, his least favorite soda, and went back downstairs to continue his game. I got out a glass, filled it with water, and went downstairs as well. I went to the computer and checked my Facebook, as I saw no notifications; I decided to read Karakuridoji Ultimo. I'm a big Ultimo fan, along with my friends, Devigne and Shaely. My brother shouted some more and punched the side of the couch.

"Hey, if you're going to throw a hissy fit over a video game can you at least do it in your room?" I asked, growling.

"Shut up, bitch," he snarled back. 'Well that wasn't really necessary,' I thought. Leave it to him to swear like Vice when mom and dad aren't around.

I heard him shout, "I hate hackers!" before the lights went out. The TV, computer, and phone all suddenly simultaneously blew up somehow. Luckily no glass shards hit me, or my brother, hearing as he isn't swearing. Since we were fairly close, we rushed to each other and held on tight, or at least I did. There was a small window that would have provided sufficient light had it not been pretty much nighttime. Even then, as we looked out the window, we could see something coming towards us.

"Holy shit! I think that's a meteor!" he said as he began to shake and fear for his life. I, too, shook and silent tears began to fall. What would mom and dad think when they returned home to find that a meteor had destroyed their home and children? Before it could even land though, Matthew passed out, dragging me down with him and I, for some reason I am not aware of, began to cough up blood. It wasn't a lot but it still scared me.

"I don't want to die… not like this," I whimpered before joining my brother in unconsciousness.

I soon began to wake up and look at my surroundings. I expected a crater, with my brother lying next to me, but instead I found myself in a glass case. I saw an old man, probably the one who brought me here (but who puts kids in glass cases?) and four girls enter where ever it was we were.

"Hello there. How are you four today?" the old man asked nicely.

"We're good," replied a girl with glasses. As the 'glasses girl' and 'tall girl', as I dubbed them, made small talk with the old man, the other two looked around.

"Hey, Sayama, check this thing out!" said a short girl with… _pink_ hair. Did she say Sayama? As in Sayama Makoto from Ultimo? The one called Sayama, who looked exactly the one from Ultimo, walked over to my case and smiled.

"I like her hair," she said. I blushed slightly and blinked. They must have realized that I was, in fact, alive and not some life size doll, because they screamed. I pushed open the door to the case and stepped out, looking around. The girls' companions and the old man heard their screaming and came to see what had happened. I got a better look around and walked past a mirror. My face soon mimicked everyone else's; shock. I looked a lot different than I remember. For one, I now had brown gauntlets, and I was wearing pants similar to the ones in Ultimo. My hair was straight, the only normal remaining thing about my look besides the brown color, but was spiked at the end along with my bangs, which, last time I checked, were definitely not spiked. The one thing that stood out though was the cloth that covered my breasts. It did cover completely but it showed my midriff, which made me uncomfortable. I began to think of home and then Matthew.

"Matthew? Matthew!" I semi-shouted, frantically looking around. Matthew has to be here somewhere, right? Sayama boldly walked up to me and patted my shoulder, trying to look sympathetic.

"Who's Matthew? Is he your brother or…" Sayama asked. I my hands- _gauntlets_ onto my head and mentally spazzed out. "Is something wrong? What happened?" Sayama asked again. I didn't answer, instead I ran out of the store and down the sidewalk, nearly knocking over a few people. I stopped when I began to get tired and leaned against a building. I tried to remember what had happened exactly but nothing came to mind. Matthew must be scared or worried, because I certainly know that I am. Somewhat- logic began to catch up with my brain because I realized that if Sayama was real and was there in that store than I must be in Tokyo, Japan, where Ultimo takes place. One moment I'm reading about the Karakuridoji and now I am one. Is Matthew one too? Or is he dead? I began to hear screams and shouts, and when I looked up half a bus was coming right towards me?! I gaped and my eyes widened. If that meteor didn't kill me, this certainly would. Before the half-bus could crush me though, something red tackled me aside.

"Are you okay?" asked a boy who looked like… Ultimo. Well this confirms it. I, Brianna, a normal, boring girl, am in a manga.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," I responded, a slight blush on my cheeks. Before I could say anything else, he picked me up bridal style and jumped, _high_. Over exaggeration being a main part in many manga's, he somehow only managed to jump across the street. I looked at the road and, in the midst of smoke and dust, I saw someone come out. Since I've read the first volume of Ultimo at fifty times already, I knew it was Vice. He had a big, sharp-toothed, and blood thirsty grin plastered on his face. Considering he loves to kill I almost find it strange how he is one of my favorite characters, next to Ultimo himself of course.

"That's strange, Ultimo, how come you saved one girl over a dozen?" Vice asked. He either didn't see me well enough to see that I'm a Karakuridoji too or the manga gives him to much credit for being intelligent. Vice seemed to study me for a moment before he said, "So that's why, huh? Another Karakuridoji?" Ultimo glared in response. I felt a sharp pain in my left arm and when I looked down I saw Vice's Turtle Saw. He proceeded to pick me up and pull me towards him like that, and Ultimo just let him. What is with that? When will manga/comic creators realize that a good guy won't just let the bad guy take an innocent like that, honestly?

"Seriously? Did you honestly have to pick me up like that?!" I complained loudly. He frowned, probably not liking how I wasn't scared, but ended up smirking again.

"Little attitude problem there, don't you think? You an evil doji?" Vice asked. I glared and blew raspberries instead of giving him an actual response. He didn't like that either and removed his Turtle Saw from my arm, then began to swing it. Ultimo finally decided to get off his lazy butt and help me because he rammed into Vice before he could even scratch me. I, not knowing how to use my rockets, fell to ground with a very audible thud. This. Was. Crazy. I didn't know how fight just yet so I walked/drunkenly stumbled over to the building that sat closest to me. I just sort of waited there little man fight out until it got to the part when they both broke. That didn't take long, so when all that was done I walked over to their bodies where Yamato and K were. It took longer than I though it would to get to the middle of the broken-cars-everywhere street and I could tell because Yamato had already begun trying to beat K up for being a creep. I followed Yamato into the alleyway, where he ran. When he stopped and put Ultimo down I walked over and sat down next to the damaged doji.

"So, uh, you're one those things too?" Yamato asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Yeah," I responded, "And you want to know what else? I hope you have fun carrying two doji's." I promptly fell asleep, thinking 'Check one off my Bucket List: Torture Yamato'.

I woke up feeling a wet, cold cloth touching my face. _And, mother of god, it was __**cold**__!_ "Holy crap that is some cold shit!" I partially shouted, bolting upright. My eyes focused fairly quickly and I saw Pardonner to my side now holding the evil cloth.

"How are you feeling, Kouki?" he asked. Kouki? I guess that's my doji name… cool.

"Oh, I'm good, because don't you know its one of the loveliest things, waking up to a cloth colder than the artic on your face?" I sarcastically responded.

"Yes, I do find it quite relaxing," he threw back. Oh, so he was sarcastic, huh? It is so on! later.

"How does one keep such a poker face?" I honestly asked. The only time I've ever noticed this guy with anything other than a perfectly straight face was when his master was killed. What was his name…?

"Hello, Kouki," greeted a voice from behind me. "I am Koun Shakujii and this is my doji, Pardonner." Well now I know his name, now all I have to do is remember it. Progress!

I got up and off the little bed thing and asked, "Is Ultimo okay?" Stupid question considering I read every chapter that was translated into English, but who knows how my existence may have changed things? Pardonner nodded and motioned for someone, who was, ironically, Ultimo, to come in. Ultimo being the enthusiastic little spaz he is came running in and jumped me. He somehow stopped just in time to not knock me over and hugged me very tightly. He, thankfully, let go of me once I gave him a half-assed hug back.

"Are you okay, Kouki? Did your arm wound heal properly?" he asked. I looked at the arm that previously had a gaping hole in it and saw nothing, not even a scar. I began to awkwardly shift towards the exit to leave.

"Well, I'll, uh, just go now…," I trailed off, still shuffling to the hall. When I finally got to the exit (with no protest of course, this is a manga after all) I ran down the hall and out the exit. Now to look for my brother, who is hopefully looking for me too!

**Tada! The end of the chapter! 5 pages! 5! I never realized how long these things had to be…**

**Fun Fact: I have listened to almost all of the songs on my Ipod (179) while typing this. I have to give you credit, JesterthePuppet, that was hard. How were you doing it within days of each chapter?**

**Thanks again, JesterthePuppet, for allowing me to write this. **


End file.
